Finnick and Peeta: love is love
by finnickxpeeta
Summary: Peeta Mellark is the typical shy guy, afraid of the world and people. Finnick Odair is the opposite of Peeta, but their destinies belong together
1. The new guy

**7:00 a.m.**

 **Today it's the first day of school, a new school, but I don't care about it so much.**

 **I've been always a silent boy, with not so many friends, in fact I've only a friend here: Delly Cartwright.**

 **Delly is the typical blonde girl very friendly and popular, I met her this summer and we became friends quickly.**

 **"Peeta!" screams mum from downstairs.**

 **Yes: Peeta is my name.**

 **"Mum, I'm awake!" I scream, too.**

 **I jump off the bed to go to the bathroom and, before having a shower, I look at myself in the mirror: blonde, with blue eyes, slim…I'm all of this, but I'm still not happy about myself.**

 **I take off my clothes and I have a shower.**

 **Under the shower, I always think about my life: will I be able to have friends this year? Who cares? Life is long, there's time to have friends.**

 **I quickly dress up because mum is already in the car, honking.**

 **I don't care so much about clothes, so I only wear a long, large and blue sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.**

 **"C'mon!" mum screams.**

 **My mother isn't the typical lovely mum, no: she always screams at me, only me!**

 **"Calm, I'm here" I say, opening the car door.**

 **I sit down, listening to "Viva la vida" by Coldplay.**

 **After ten minutes, I think, we're at school: my new school isn't something so special like everybody in this city said…it's a school.**

 **I enter to school and immediately people look at me: I feel like I'm the new pet.**

 **I can hear someone saying: "I've never seen this guy" or "Who is he?" and I just ignore them.**

 **I really wish Delly was here, but I think she's with her friends.**

 **Time passes quickly: math, lunch, history, feeling alone.**

 **Outside it's raining, I'm glad that I'll come back home with a car.**

 **Mum is already there when I see Delly: she has her long and blonde hair in a braid and she's wearing a shirt and a skirt.**

 **"Peeta!" she waves at me.**

 **"Hi Delly!" I say with a big smile.**

 **"Peeta listen: this evening I'll have a party, join please!" she says trying to convince me.**

 **"Okay" I reply.**

 **Maybe this will be the chance to have some friends.**

 **"YES! See you this evening at my house, 10 p.m." she smiles and goes away.**

 **A party: well I didn't expect that, I honestly thought to spend my evening playing videogames.**

 **"Mum this evening I'm going to Delly's party!" I exclaim happily.**

 **"Good to know so maybe you'll finally have a girlfriend" she replies.**

 **This is funny because I don't like girls.**

 **Once we're at home, I do my homeworks and I text Delly.**

 **"How many people there will be?" I ask.**

 **"A loooot of!" she replies.**

 **"I reccomend you: be sexy, you might meet the love of your life ;)" she writes.**

 **I think this is the first time I've to dress up in a decent way.**

 **I go to my small and all painted room and I open my wardrobe.**

 **I search for some clothes quickly and, after minutes and minutes of searching, I finally find something: a white shirt, a pair of tight jeans and a pair of vans.**

 **I run in the bathroom before my brother does it.**

 **I've a relaxing and long shower, singing Coldplay's songs.**

 **I steal dad's perfume: today I don't have to look like a homeless.**

 **I dress up and I comb my hair in a quiff, then I look in the mirror: even in this way, I don't like myself.**

 **"Mum I go" I exclaim.**

 **She doesn't reply.**

 **Even if it's not 10 p.m. o'clock, I'm already going out because I want to stay a bit in the park I've always seen going to the beach.**

 **The park is near my house and it isn't so big, but I love it: it's simple and relaxing.**

 **I arrive in the park and I sit down on a bench, looking at the tree and the children playing, the couples kissing.**

 **"Can I sit here?" someone asks.**

 **"Sure" I reply not looking at him.**

 **I'm not looking at him, but his voice sounds so soft and hot, I'm so curious to see his face.**

 **I look at him: a handsome guy with tanned skin and green eyes, messy bronze hair and a beautiful smile.**

 **He's wearing a tight shirt which shows his muscular body, a pair of jeans not so tight but that shows his slim and muscular legs and black vans: he so hot!**

 **"Thank you" he says.**

 **I don't even listen to his voice, I only look into his beautiful eyes.**

 **"You're welcome" I whisper.**

 **"My name's Finnick Odair, by the way" he shakes my hand.**

 **"Peeta Mellark" I say, still looking at him.**

 **"Now I've to go, Peeta Mellark" he replies.**

 **"Oh me too or I'll miss the party" I stand up.**

 **"I'm going to a party too!" he exclaims.**

 **"Are you going to Delly's party?" I ask, hoping a "yes" as answer.**

 **"Yes!" he answers.**

 **Yes!**

 **"Great…so, let's go" I say shyly.**

 **Finnick and I talk about our lifes and everything going to Delly's party: he's really funny and I already know that he will be important in my life.**

 **We knock the door.**

 **"Peeta …and Finnick" she says looking at us with a smirk.**

 **"Come here!" she exclaims, greeting us.**

 **Delly's house is really big: she has a pool, three floors and a private gym.**

 **"Guys you're just in time for truth or dare" she screams because of the music.**

 **Oh, no! I hate truth or dare.**


	2. Truth or dare?

"Welcome guys" Delly says and then she sits on her green sofa.

Finnick and I slowly enter in the house, looking at everyone.

I don't know anybody, but Finnick seems to know everyone here, in fact he greets a lot of them.

"I don't like this game" I whisper.

"if this reassures you, I'll make sure that they won't make you uncomfortable" Finnick says.

I smile a bit, he sweeter than I thought.

We all sit on the floor, with a bottle of beer in the middle.

Finnick winks at me, trying to reassure me.

"Is there some vodka?" Finnick asks.

"Sure bro!" someone exclaims, throwing at him a bottle of vodka.

Finnick drinks it, without stopping… I don't know how he can handle alcohol so good, but I hope they won't make me drink.

"I spin the bottle" Delly, screams.

I look at Finnick: he's smiling without a valid reason, I bet it's for the vodka.

The bottle spins very fast, it completes two rounds, but then it spins slower and slower, until it stops.

It's Finnick's turn.

"Finnick: truth or dare?" a guy asks.

Finnick laughs and then he says: "dare".

"Okay Finnick, take off your shirt" a blonde girl with pale skin and green eyes says.

"Oh..okay!" Finnick exclaims and he slowly takes off his tight shirt in front of me.

Everyone screams and someone whistles with fingers, I blush and I suddenly love this game.

Finnick sits down and comes closer to me.

"Did you enjoyed the show, blondie?" he asks laughing.

He's so drunk, but also so hot.

I try to not look at him, but it's impossible: he's so close to me.

His large shoulders, his strong arms, his chest, his pectoral, his messy hair, his tight jeans, his beautiful smile and his beautiful green eyes looking at me.

There's no doubt: Finnick Odair is hot.

"What?" I ask.

"Peeta is your turn" Delly replies.

"Truth!" I answer.

I bet they'll ask me something dirty or embarrassing.

"I ask" Finnick says, almost screaming.

I'm worried because Finnick is drunk as fuck and he should ask me something about him or things like that.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" he asks in a drunk voice.

Damn! I knew it.

Once I did: it was my ex best friend.

When I lived in London, I was in love with him: a handsome guy called Lukas, who was also my best friend.

I kissed him because I thought he loved me, but he was shocked and he made fun of my sexuality.

I don't want everyone to know that I'm gay, so I've to lie.

"No, I haven't" I say.

I can be a good liar, so nobody thinks it's a lie.

Finnick looks at me for a moment, then he looks at the bottle.

This game is longer than I expected: they made Delly to take her shirt off, to drink someone, to say dirty things.

The bottle spins and spins, until it stops: it's my turn.

"Dare!" i exclaim.

I can't believe I just said that.

Everyone screams and then they think about what they should make me do.

"I've an idea!" the guy, who passed another vodka's bottle to Finnick, says.

He's tall, with olive skin, black hair and grey eyes.

"You've never kissed a boy, kiss a boy in this room" he says with an evil smile on the face.

"No, please" I reply.

"You must do it, blondie" the guy screams.

I'm scared: he's drunk and he seems angry and violent, but I try to not show it.

"Shut up Gale!" Finnick exclaims.

I'm surprised: even if he's drunk, Finnick is still trying to make me feel comfortable!

"C'mon it's a joke" Gale replies.

"Well this joke is stupid" Finnick screams.

"Blondie are you afraid?" Gale asks, laughing.

"Fuck you!" Finnick says.

He takes his shirt on, he grabs me and brings me out.

"Where are we going?" I ask a bit confused.

"At home, I've the car" he says.

"You're drunk, Finnick!" I exclaim in panick.

"Don't worry, you won't die!" he says imitating my tone.

I'm in Finnick's car and I realize a thing: even if he was drunk, Finnick protected me.

"Thank you, by the way" I whisper.

"You owe me a favor.. would you like to sleep at my house? My parents are working and I feel alone" he asks.

Me? Sleeping with Finnick Odair? While his parents aren't there and Finnick is drunk?

"I don't think my mum would like that" I answer.

"Call her" he smiles.

I admit that I'd really like to sleep with Finnick and who knows? Maybe we'll be friends.

"Mum, it's Peeta! I'm going to sleep to my friend's house, I'll come back home on Sunday" I say a bit afraid.

She only answers: "Have fun".

"Let's go to your house!" I exclaim and Finnick screams and smile, he's really handsome while smiling.

While Finnick's driving, we're listening and singing to "who we are" by Imagine Dragons.

We arrive at Finnick's home still singing and laughing and then we stop.

"Peeta" he says in a serious tone.

"What?" I ask.

He leans on the door and looks at me: "why didn't you want to kiss a boy?" he asks.

I don't say anything.

"I thought you were going to kiss me" he whisper with a sexy voice.

Damn this boy!

He's closer to me, but then he laughs and says: "I was kidding".

This will be a long night.


	3. The guy with green eyes

I'm still blushing because of the "almost kiss" with Finnick, while he's laughing, opening the home's door.

He opens the door for me and let me enter before him; "mi casa es tu casa", he exclaims.

I admire his home with my mouth open: it's very big!

Finnick's home has an elevator and stairs, it's all decorated in a modern style.

On the ground floor there's a bathroom: little, but very elegant, the kitchen, all in black and white and a big white sofa… I swear he'll let me sleep there and I'm not even complaining.

"Do you want to see the home or are we already going to my room?" he asks.

"Going to your room" I reply.

He holds my hand and he guides me into his room.

His hand is so soft and warm, I'd like to hold it everytime, honestly.

We're now in the elevator, there's a lot of silence.

I look at Finnick: a soft smile now is covering his face, that makes him look like so cute and sweet.

He looks at me for seconds and I look at something else… SHIT I think he saw me looking at him with heart eyes.

Mellark you're so stupid, he'll never love you! Probably he has a girlfriend, I mean he's so hot and he seems so nice: it's impossible to this guy to be single.

Finnick's room is at the last floor: the 4th.

He, unfortunately, leaves my hand and opens his room.

What I'm seeing it's like the most beautiful and elegant room ever: a little sofa in the corner, a big bed, a balcony, all colored as cream.

"Do you want some?" he asks me with a glass of beer.

"You drink too much" I reply.

"Maybe, that's why two bottles of vodka didn't do me anything" he says smirking.

Oh what this guy is doing to me.

"…Thank you, by the way" I say, almost whispering.

"I promised you that" he replies, taking his shirt off.

I pay attention at every move he does: the way he slowly unbottons his shirt and then, throws it on the bed.

"Do you mind?" he asks me.

I'm looking at Finnick's whole body now: all I know is that I'd like to kiss every part of it.

"No, don't worry" I say, covering my smile.

"Do you need a pajama or will you sleep with underwear like me?" he asks again.

So tonight I'll see Finnick Odair wearing nothing, but an underwear: I'm already sweating.

"I'll sleep with underwears on" I exclaim.

Finnick is now unbottoning his jeans and I try to not look, but at the same time I want to.

I decide to look at him and it was the best and worst decision I made ever: his left hand slowly moving down, Finnick unbottoning his jeans with only two fingers and then him unzipping his jeans and throwing them on the floor.

Finnick's legs look so strong and I try to not react at him in underwears.

"C'mon, then" he says, taking me into the real world.

"Take your clothes off, I'm going to the other room to decide which videogame we should play" he says, going out.

I take my clothes off and all I think of is Finnick Odair's beauty: I'm not in love with him, I don't even know him, but maybe we'll be friends, who knows?

"I'm here!" he exclaims while running his fingers in the hair.

Finnick is looking at me and I feel so uncomfortable: probably he's thinking how my body is shit compared to his.

"I'd like the pajama" I say.

"Okay, but why?" he asks, searching for a pajama.

"I felt uncomfortable when you were looking at me. I know that I'm not a God like you, but" I start to say without stopping.

Finnick laughs and I feel stupider.

"I'm not a god, but thank you and I wasn't looking at you because your body is shit" he replies and I suddenly feel better.

"Why were you looking at me, then?" I answer.

"I like to look at people" Finnick says.

"And why do you always look at me, Mellark?" he asks, smirking.

I knew it!

My face is now all red and I'd like to disappear.

"I like to look at people!" I exclaim in his voice's tone.

He laughs and, I swear, it's the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard: so soft, so pure, I'd like to hug him.

"So…do you still want the pajama?" he asks me with his sexy voice.

This guy is one of those guys you would fuck , but at the same time hug: he's making me crazy!

"I don't want it" I reply.

He covers himself with blankets and invites me to sleep with him.

"I want to know you better, so I'm going to ask you something" he says looking at me.

"Wait, not videogames?" I ask a bit worried about what he's going to ask me.

"No and you can ask me something, if you want" he says.

I look into his beautiful green eyes, so intense, so deep.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" he asks.

"Yes." I say still looking in his eyes.

"Her name was Lu…LUCIA! She was my best friend, I loved her, but she made fun of me" I continue.

I had to change "his" with "her" and "Lukas" with "Lucia".

"Oh Peeta, you'll find the love of your life. Who knows maybe the love of your life is in front of you and you don't even know it" he says smiling.

I don't know why, but this made me smile like an idiot : "maybe" I think.

"Are you dated?" I ask.

I can't believe I actually asked him it, I'm an idiot.

"No, I'm single. I never dated someone.. I never fell in love, I just fucked them, they only found me hot.

They never fell in love with me" he replies with a sad smile.

"You'll find someone who will fall in love with you, Finnick, I bet you're handsome" I reply, smiling at him.

"You're so kind" he tells me.

"Are you still virgin, Mellark?" he asks.

"Yes, but when I lived in London I wanted to fuck so hard my best friend" I say, laughing.

"Wait did you live in London?" he changes the argument.

"We had a bakery there, so I can paint and bake" I tell him.

He gets closer and closer to me, with a smile on his face.

His lips are almost on mine.

"You're a man to marry!" he exclaims.


	4. Knowing the truth

I look at Finnick's lips: they look so soft and warm.

I don't stop looking at them meanwhile I ask him: "what about you? Tell me something about you".

"I swim since I was 4" he says smiling.

"It's my passion, my dad taught me how to swim" he continues.

All I can imagine now is Finnick Odair with a tight costume, swimming in a pool.

"Woah! Your father should be a good man" I say, looking into his eyes.

He doesn't answer, but he takes a deep breath.

"My father is in jail" he almost whispers.

I'm so stupid, why did I talk about it? Now I make him sad and I feel horrible.

Finnick stands up and looks outside the window.

I go next to him and I rub his shoulders.

"He raped mom and me when I was 5" he exclaims, crying

I don't answer, but I hug him and I let him cry on my shoulders.

"Hey Finnick, now you're safe, now your mom is safe. Don't cry or you won't me handsome anymore. I'm here ssh" I whisper in his ear.

"That girl, Lucia, was so stupid to let you go" he answers, drying his tears.

"Why?" I ask.

"You're so kind, so comfortable, you inspire me hope and I don't even know you" he replies.

This makes me blush and smile like an idiot, I'm glad to be here with Finnick.

"You would jude me if you knew my dirty thoughts" I say.

He laughs.

"I make dirty thoughts too!" he exclaims.

"Yeah but..." I start to say.

"But?" he asks.

I can't say him that I think dirty things about him.

"Nothing" I answer.

"Oh my God! You're blushing! You like someone" he almost screams excited.

"I don't" I answer, checking my cheeks.

"What about you, Finnick?" I ask, trying to change the topic.

"Maybe I've a crush" he whispers.

"Who's the lucky girl?" I ask, smirking.

"Who said that is a girl?" he winks.

I don't know if he's only teasing me, but what he just said, it's music to my ears.

"So aren't you staright?" I ask, curious.

"I'm bisexual" he answers.

Finnick Odair likes boys too. Finnick Odair isn't straight.

I'm not saying that I'll be his boyfriend, but this makes me wanna scream and jump.

"Interesting" I try to seem serious.

"And you baker?" he answer with his sexy voice.

He needs to stop doing that voice and being all flirty with me, I'll be confused.

"I am... I... am...gay" I whispers.

Oh my God! It feels so good saying that.

Finnick is the first one to know it.

"I don't understand: you loved your best friend who was a girl and you're..." he stars saying

"Well... my best friend was a boy, Lukas" I say.

"Ohh now I understand" he winks.

Finnick sits up on bed, crossing his legs.

It's weird how he didn't ask me if I find him attractive, better because I don't want to lie with him.

"I'm hungry" he says in a baby voice.

"I know what you're doing! I won't cook you something" I say, laughing.

"Please" he still makes that baby voice, but he fails because he's now laughing.

"No!" I answer, crossing my arms.

He pushes me on him and keeps asking me to cook something.

Well, if he wanted to convince me, this is the right way.

Finnick's naked chest is now under mine and our bodies are touching, everything is touching, except our lips.

He doesn't talk anymore, he only smiles at me like he knows exactly what he's doing to me.

I look down at his body, his perfect body, his body pressed under mine.

My intimate part his touching his: this is for sure the sexualest thing I've ever done in my life.

I should stand up, before I'll get an erection, but I don't want to.

Finnick stares at me, without moving a nerve.

I stare at him everywhere: his eyes, his lips, his shoulders, his chest, his neck...

I didn't know my lips needed his until now, I'd like to kiss him so bad, but we don't even know each other, he would push me away.

I decide to stand up and cooking something.

"Yeah, I always get what I want to have" he says, following me in the kitchen.

"What do you want Finnick?" I ask.

"Pancakes!" he says, clapping.

He's actually so cute, I don't know how he can pass from hot sex God, to an innocent young boy.

"Okaaaay, I'll cook pancakes for you" I reply.

"Thanks Peeta" he says.

"You're welcome!" I answer, searching for ingredients.

"Not for the pancakes, but for made me smile before. You're a golden boy" he says, smiling.

I hide my face in the pantry, because this guy is able to make me blush only saying my name.

I don't answer, I directly go to cook.

Meanwhile I'm cooking, I start singing a song and I'm so concentrated to not feel Finnick's hands around my hips.

"They look delicious" he says, looking at the pancakes.

I look at his hands, at how his hands are around my hips.

I don't know if Finnick usually does thing like these, or if he's flirting with me.

The only thing I know that will be hard to not fall in love with this guy.


	5. You're a painter

Finnick's hands are still around my waist, but I go away from him, serving the pancakes.

"How can you be single?" he says, eating a whole pancake.

"How can _you_ be single?" I say.

"Well, girls look at me, but now I'm searching for a boy" he answers with another pancake in the mouth.

The fact that Finnick is now interested in boys, makes me happy for a strange reason.

"We should sleep" I say looking at him.

"What is your hobby?" he asks, changing the topic.

I don't have a real hobby, but I like to bake, to photograph and to paint.

I'm pretty good to paint, all because of the bakery.

I started to bake since I was five, my father used to bring me to the bakery like every day.

When I was younger I thought he did it to teach me how to bake, but I understood that he did it to take me away from my mother.

My mother: a cold woman, who wanted a girl and not a boy, but oops I am a boy.

Since she wanted a little girl, she started to hate me, telling me that I'm disgusting and things like that.

Most of the time she only said me bad things, but even when I did nothing, sometimes, she beat me.

Let's go back to my hobbies: I found interesting to paint when I was eleven.

I started to decorate the cakes, since my mother didn't want me to have professional things to paint; she define it "a waste of time".

My father, a good man who married a bitch, bought me my first brush, I felt so happy, but I had to paint in other places because if my mother figured out that, she probably would beat me until my death.

"I like to paint" I say to Finnick.

"Oh my god, it's amazing!" he exclaims.

"For real?" I ask confused.

"Yes!" he answeres with an excited voice.

"You want me to paint something, don't you?" I ask, smiling.

"Of course" he says.

"Well I haven't a brush or things like that" I sadly say, looking at the floor.

"But I have!" he says in an even more excited voice.

What? Why has Finnick Odair, a swimmer, brushes and things to paint?

"You're kidding me" I say, laughing.

He doesn't answer, he just holds my sweating hand and takes me in a room.

"My mother was obsessed with these things, but she never used them" he says.

I'm looking at an amazing room: full of colors to paint, brushes of different sizes, canvases, easels, it's so amazing.

"Paint me something" Finnick whispers in my left ear.

This is like the first time I don't focus on Finnick: I'm still looking at all these things, imagining in a future to have a room like this, where I can paint, where I can find myself, where I can make understand the people who I am by the paintings.

"...but tomorrow, it's really late" he continues.

He leaves my hand and goes to his room.

"Thank you Finnick, I've never used all those things to paint" I say, smiling.

"You deserve it" he replies, looking at me.

"...and I want to know how much you're talented" he continues, not looking at me anymore.

"Good night, Finnick" I say, smiling.

"Good night Peeta" he says, smiling too.

I close my eyes, feeling in a happy way.

[...]

I look at myself in the mirror: I'm an adult, then Finnick comes behind me, he's an adult too, and softly kisses me on my lips.

It feels so good, we continue, but a child comes between us.

"Daddy Peeta!" he says.

So I'm a dad. I look at Finnick: he's smiling and he's wearing a ring, I'm wearing a ring too: WE'RE MARRIED AND THIS IS OUR CHILD!

"Yes, Bear?" I ask.

"Daddy Peeta can you draw me something?" he asks in his soft voice who makes me and Finnick smile.

"Sure!" I exclaim.

I hold Bear's tiny hand and he takes me into a room: everything it's painted with a orange, a soft orange, and there I've my paintings.

I sit down and I start to paint, meanwhile Bear is looking at me, not losing anything.

I wake up and I'm looking at the ceiling.

I can't believe that I dreamt Finnick, well it doesn't mean anything. It mustn't mean anything. Right?

But the most amazing thing of the dream was that I had a place where I can paint in peace.

I look at Finnick's side which is empty, he's probably having a breakfast.

I get up and I go to the bathroom, I wash my face when Finnick opens the shower curtain and I look at a wet and naked Finnick Odair.

"Oh my God" I scream.

He screams too, covering his intimate part.

"Damn Peeta, if you want to see my dick, you should ask me!" he screams.

"I swear I didn't want to!" I scream too, trying to not look at him.

"Cover your eyes!" he says.

"Cover your body!" I say.

"Pass me that towel" he replies.

I cover my eyes and I pass him the towel.

"Can I look now?" I ask.

"Yes" he answers.

Well, even if he isn't naked, he's still hot as fuck.

In front of me there's a wet Finnick Odair, with only a towel on.

"You're blushing"

His hair are all messy and...

"You're blushing" he says again.

"What?" I say, taking back to the real world.

"Oh God!" I realize and I touch my face.

He laughs saying that I don't have to worry.

"Well now I've to dry myself" he says.

"Yeah you've to dry yoursel" I repeat, looking at him.

"So..." he starts to say.

"So?" I ask.

"So you _must_ go out, bye bye Peeta!" he replies smiling.

"Bye... bye... Peeta woah!" I say, still looking at him.

He gently pushes me out meanwhile I'm realizing how much I've been stupid, but at the same time I can't think to anything else, only to Finnick.

This boy, with his green eyes, with his perfect body, with his charm, with his smile, caring about me.

I don't want to fall in love to have again a broken heart, I don't want to, but it isn't easy since he's flirting with me like there's no a tomorrow.


	6. Paint me something

When I see Finnick he wears nothing, but only a pair of underwear: I don't know what he wants to do, but I can't no look at him.

"I... am...sorry" I slowly say, talking about what happened in the bathroom.

I'm not really sorry _for real_ , but I've to say sorry anyway.

"Don't worry blondie" he says, running his left hand in his bronze hair.

Damn!

I try to not look at his whole body without thinking about him naked and wet, but it's impossible.

I don't know why my mind finds so attractive Finnick Odair, oh well maybe it's because he's kind, sweet, sexy and...shit maybe I know why my mind finds him attractive.

"Paint me something" he says.

"I don't have to paint you naked, right?" I ask in a worried voice, even if i wouldn't mind _._

"Only if you want to" he answers smiling.

He isn't smiling like a cute boy, no: he's smiling in a way that makes me feel weak everywhere, even in my knees and that makes me feel a hot and good sensation.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I mean you've already seen me naked" he answers with no feelings in his voice.

"I said you sorry" I say, feeling bad.

"And I said to not worry" he replies, holding my hands.

"I mean we are friends, we are males" he continues, holding my hands and looking into my eyes.

"...but I'm gay. It's different for me" I say, looking at the floor.

"And I'm bisexual, so? Peeta there isn' anything bad if you find me attractive" he exclaims, giving me hope.

"...I mean I find you kinda attractive" he continues.

WAIT WHAT? Does _Finnick Odair_ find _me_ attractive? Did I hear well?

Holy shit!

Well, but it doesn't mean he will be my boyfriend, but this is better than nothing, right?

Of course it's right, he said that he finds me attractive.

I would like to kiss his lips which make me crazy, but I don't want to do wrong moves with him.

"Peeta? Are you here?" he asks.

"Yes...yes" I answer, still shocked.

He's still holding my hands, when he hugs me; his sent is so beautiful: coconut.

"So will you paint me something?" he asks.

"Sure" I answer, smiling like an idiot.

Finnick holds my hand and takes me in that room again.

Every time I enter there, I feel amazed.

"What will you paint?" he questions me.

I already know the answer: a beautiful sunset, a beach and Finnick...Finnick looking at that sunset, sitting on the sand.

"It will take some time" I inform him.

Finnick doesn't look worried, indeed he smiles, this time in a cute way.

I sit and I start choosing the colors.

I don't tell Finnick what I'll paint, I want it to be a surprise, he'll find out later.

"Can you please go in front of me, but shot from behind?" I ask.

He doesn't answer, he does it.

I analize every detail of his back, since I have to paint him looking at the sun.

"Do you wanna paint my butt?" he questions, laughing.

I laugh too and I realize that I've never felt so happy since my father baked me a cake for my 6th birthday

I still remember that day: mom didn't want me to have cakes on my birthdays.

She said that we mustn't celebrate the birth of a disgusting creature: me.

My father, saw me crying in my room and made me the happiest surprise ever: he gave me a cake all orange, my favorite color, with written on: "Happy bday Peeta!".

I know that maybe it isn't a big gift, but for me is.

With time my mother calmed down, taking medicines (god bless), but there are times that she still hates me and beats me.

I think she does it because she wanted a girl, not another boy.

I refuse to think about bad things and I decide to focus on my work.

I start to paint the sand; meanwhile I do it, I think about that scene: Finnick sitting on the sand, alone, looking at a beautiful sunset with nobody disturbing him.

The sun making his eyes even more green, him softly smiling: beautiful.

I was so focused on my work that I didn't feel Finnick moving and going behind me to look me working.

"It's amazing" he says, almost in a whisper.

It takes me hours and hours, but Finnick is still there, following all my moves and smiling to me when I meet his look.

This Finnick doesn't look like the one who flirts with me: this Finnick is calm, relaxed, sweet, lovely and...Stop, Mellark!

After hours I can finally say to have finished my work.

"Oh my God Peeta! This is pure talent!" Finnick says looking at the paint meanwhile smiling.

"I'm glad you like it!" I say.

"Yes..." he replies coming closer to me.

"I've never kissed a boy" he continues, looking into my eyes: I think he loves my eyes.

"You should taste boys' lips" I say, looking at his.

"Should I?" he asks.

I nod.

My heart beats so hard, my heart doesn't stop and we're so close that I can hear his breathe and his heart beating.

"You've a message" he says.

"What?" I ask.

Then I check my phone: shit is mom, I've to go.

My mother doesn't text me in YEARS and when does she do it? When I was kissing Finnick Odair, obvious.

"I've to go" I shyly say.

Finnick is all red, he's even cuter.

I open the door and I go back home


	7. What does he feel?

7:00 am, Monday.

I wake up with a smile on my face: today I won't be alone at school, I've Finnick!

I get up and I immediately go to the bathroom to make look myself decent.

"Why do you smile?" I hear my brother's voice.

I don't want to tell him about Finnick, since he would understand that I find him... interessing.

"New day at school means new friends, right?" I say, trying to seem convincing.

"Yeah true!" my brother exclaims after a long pause.

I let go a sigh of relief.

I quickly have a shower and I don't even have a breakfast, I'll eat at school.

"Mum I'm ready!" I say trying to not smile, but it seems impossible.

"Mum doesn't feel well, you'll go to school with me" my brother says with no feelings in his voice.

I already know that when mum "doesn't feel so well" it's because her hate towards me is back, she's probably saying bad words about me in her room and she's locked there to not beat me.

I don't say anything, I don't want anybody to ruin my mood.

Meanwhile my brother is driving I listen to music.

"green eyes" by Coldplay plays and all I can think is Finnick.

Finnick's eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

His eyes can shine the world and can make fall in love everyone.

"Here we go" my brother says with a warm smile.

"Green eyes" is still playing when I see Finnick smiling at me: everything is so perfect.

All around Finnick there are girls, but he doesn't care.

Finnick hugs me and the music goes on, louder and louder; I close my eyes living this moment, wishing to live moments like this every day.

The song stops and Finnick stops to hug me.

"Hi blondie!" he says smiling.

Today Finnick is wearing a red shirt and, under it, a white tank top and a pair of jeans.

His bronze hair is messy, but he even looks like better.

"Hi green eyes" I shyly say in response.

He wraps an arms around my shoulders and, together, we walk in the school.

Everyone looks surprised seeing "the new boy" with Finnick Odair, but I try to not give them importance, as I said: I won't let anybody to ruin my mood today.

"I checked your lessons and surprise: we've all the lessons together today!" Finnick exclaims with a big smile.

"Who were those girls?" I ask a bit worried.

I'm not worrying if Finnick is dating someone, but I'm worried about if Finnick fucks them because he feels not good.

"Don't worry Peeta, I don't fuck them" He replies.

"How did you know?" I ask surprised.

"Blondie I could read your worried expression...you're cute for worrying about me" he says looking at me.

I don't reply.

Our first lesson is religion, I don't believe in God, but I'm scared of saying it.

"Shit religion, super boring" Finnick says, making a disgusted face.

I don't help, but I laugh at his face. He smiles and, seeing me laugh, continues.

"C'mon blondie, we'll survive!" he exclaims, laughing at himself.

"Good morning Mr. Boring!" he says as we walk into the class.

"Good morning Finnick" the teachers replies with no sarcastic voice.

"Can you leave your boyfriend please?" the teacher.

I blush, meanwhile Finnick is just smiling at the old man: he's one of those men who wear sweaters with written on good quotes even in winter.

"I'm sorry to break his homophobic heart, but he's not my boyfriend... for now" Finnick replies with a smirk.

I don't know if he wants to angering the teacher or if he wants to make me crazy, but I think he's excelling in both.

"Sit down, Odair!" the teacher says and Finnick sits down with a proud smile.

"And my real name is Mr. Bord, to who doesn't know it" he contiues, talking about me.

I sit next to Finnick and everyone looks at us.

"woah you've never seen two males being friends, I'm shocked" I say to everyone.

I don't even know how I found the courage to say what I thought, but it feels so good.

Finnick proudly looks at me and gives me a high five.

Mr. Bord seems okay and today he'll explain us the story of Jesus.

Finnick doesn't seem to agree with me, indeed, he does everything to annoy the teacher: he listens to music, he imitates his voice, _everything_ until the teacher says a really bad thing, knowing to annoy Finnick.

"Well _someone_ of us doesn't really realize how pathetic they are, stupid _not straight boys_ ".

I'm angry, I'm so angry because he should spread love in his lessons, not hate or homophobia.

Finnick is one of those boys who have to say everything they think and, in this case, I wish I was like him.

"Excuse me you _bastard_ , but my sexual orientation isn't of your business and if you define me sick or stupid only because I love someone of my same sex, then you didn't understand _nothing_. Yes, I'm _bisexual_ , I like girls and boys, but I like it, I like myself and I don't give a shit" Finnick says standing up.

"See you in detention this afternoon" Mr. Bord exclaims.

"No!" I say.

I can't believe it.

"What?" the teacher asks.

"No! It isn't fair to give Finnick a detention only because he isn't straight. You, yes you who teach religion, should teach instead more love." I say and then I shut up.

"Detention for you too, Mellark" Mr. Bord says.

Finnick lets go a "thank you" and smiles at me.

Religion's lesson ends and, after tham we've my favorite subject: art.

Finnick still wraps his arm around my shoulders and I'm not even complaining.

We enter in our art's class and I already love it: everything is so colorful.

I sit down in the first lane and Finnick follows me.

"Good morning guys" a blonde woman talks.

She looks kind and gentle, the type of teacher who gives you advices and teaches you about how much life is good.

"Oh new faces!" she exclaims excited.

"I'm Mrs. Harriet" she continues looking at me.

"He's Peeta Mellark, he's an artist" Finnick replies instead of me.

The fact he thinks I'm an artist, makes me feel honored and proud.

"We'll see, Mellark" Mrs. Harried says, smiling.

"Today we'll try to paint hands! Think about someone's hands and paint it!" the teacher exclaims.

I analize Finnick's hands and I decide to paint them.

I focus on my work and, I always do it, meanwhile I paint, I sing in my head a song.

I look at Finnick's hands as they work and I paint them, figuring out that I really like to paint Finnick Odair.

"Finnick was right!" Mrs. Harriet screams so loud that I jump on my chair.

"Oh my god!" I say.

Everyone is now around me, to see my painting.

There's someone who tries to discover who I was painting, others with an open mouth, Finnick only smiles, pointing at his hands.

I nod at him and he smiles even more, I'm so glad he didn't think that it was weird to paint his hands, I'm so glad for Finnick Odair to be in my life.

Unfortunately, art's lesson ends and Finnick wraps again his arm around my shoulders.

"You've talent, my dear" he says.

"I'm not so good" I reply.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Peeta don't be modest, you've talent, your profession should be this, Picasso who?" he screams, laughing.

I laugh at him, but not because he's funny, but because I find him cute and supportive.

It's lunch time, Finnick and I sit alone until he calls three girls, one of them is Delly.

"Katniss, Johanna, Delly!" he screams, pointing at himself.

"Where are Gale, Cato and Marvel?" he asks as the girls sit down.

"We don't know" they all say.

Delly looks at us and laughs.

"Hi I'm..." I start to say.

"Please, we all know who you are: Peeta Mellark" the girl with black and red hair says, I think she's Johanna.

"How do you know?" I ask confused.

"Finnick talked about you for hours and hours and hours" she replies a bit annoyed with a sarcastic voice.

"Peeta is so talented, Peeta is so handsome, Peeta's eyes are so beautiful! Peeta as a nice a..." Delly starts to say, but Finnick gently slaps her arm.

"A beautiful?" I ask, smiling.

"Nothing" Finnick answers, blushing.

He's so cute and I can't believe he talked about me.

"A BEAUTIFUL ASS PEETA, FOR FINNICK YOU'VE A BEAUTIFUL ASS" Katniss screams.

I open my eyes and mouth, then I start to laugh.

Finnick covers his face.

"Why don't you shut up?" he says a bit embarassed.


End file.
